Nii san
by jdelric
Summary: ahh une petite serie sur le couple ALEd bon dans cette partie pas de lemon...légé shonen ai dirons nous...mais qui sait de quoi l'avenir est fait...XD


! Cette fic n'a pas grand chose avec "hagaren" elle se place pas vraiment dans l'histoire originale (PS lemon elricest!! alors yaoiteuses bienvenue, yaoiphobes passez votre chemin)

**I) Chapitre 1**

mmmh quel bonheur...de l'eau chaude coulante sur la nuque, les mèches de cheveux collés sur le visage la vapeur enivrante...tel était le plus grand plaisir de Edward Elric...

Du "haut" de ses 17ans (dsl j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...) celui si vivait avec sa mère Trisha et son cadet, Alphonse d'un an plus jeune que lui. Ils vivaient dans une grande maison entourée de prés plus verdoyant les uns que les autres. Dans la demeure familiale, flottait toujours une douce odeur de miel et les cris joyeux des deux adolescents.

Ces deux là étaient inséparables, toujours fourrés ensemble avec leur voisine Winry on se serait presque cru dans la petite maison dans la prairie...

-TOC TOC

ce bruit sortit Edward de sa douce torpeur, il éteignit le jet d'eau et tira le rideau de la baignoire.

-ouais? je suis sous la douche là!! Ca peut pas attendre ?

-nii-san c'est moi, la chaudière a...disons un problème! Maman a appelée le réparateur mais il n'y aura plus d'eau chaude ce soir pour moi alors -gloups- ça...euh je peux prendre la mienne avec toi?

-...bah si tu veux...entres. 

la porte s'ouvrit et se referma doucement, dévoilant un Alphonse suffocant

Nii-san je comprends pourquoi elle est cassée cette chaudière, c'est un vrai sauna là dedans! 

Pour toute réponse il obtint un grognement, ce qui le fit sourire, tandis qu'il se déshabillait impudiquement. Il ne semblait pas voir les regards de son frère qui l'observait, étonné de leur troublante ressemblance physique bien que Al soit plus...avancé (Edo-Kun je me prosternes excuse moa...ça ma encore échappée ;)

-Pousses toi donc un peu Nii san!

-hey c'est pas moi qui est choisie ! aie!! fais gaffe! merde le savon!

-je le ramasse bouges pas! 

Tandis que le plus jeune se baissait pour retrouver le savon, il glissa sur l'objet en question et s'écroula -littéralement- sur son ainé, qui se prit violemment la robinetterie sur le crâne (ne faite pas ça chez vous! XD)

Mais qu'est ce qui ma fichu un frère pareil... 

Il eu le souffle coupé devant le doux visage d'Al, les cheveux en bataille, a moitié mouillés, l'eau coulant sur son visage qui possédait encore les rondeurs juvéniles, si saillantes et si attendrissantes...

Détournant au plus vite son regard d'or, il frotta sa tête encore douloureuse.

ça...ça va Al?

-oui oui et toi ton crâne !? fais voir! 

Alors que celui ci se rapprocha d'Ed, les yeux de ce dernier se retrouvèrent face au chaste buste de son tendre frère, secouant vivement la tête tout rougissant. Le fullmetal repoussa son frère vivement.

je...je vais bien!!je vais te faire ton shampoing, retournes toi tout de suite!!

-okay...okay répondit le second, inquiété par la soudaine "brutalité" du blond.

Ils étaient si mignons! le premier se faisant laver ses soyeux cheveux châtain clairs le menton sur ses genoux, les bras le long du corps, le deuxième dont les long cheveux aussi clairs et dorés que le soleil, lui savonnant vigoureusement la tête, histoire de se débarrasser de ses images qui se bousculaient dans son esprit d'adolescent en plein émoi. Alphonse releva ardemment la tête.

nii-san!!!

-qu...qu'est ce qu'il y a ?je t'ai fait mal!? Al?!

-j'ai...j'ai du shampoing dans l'œil

-pff si tu bougeais moins ce serait plus facile...

-hein?! maiheu!! 

Edward soupira, rien de grave. Il fit se retourner Alphonse et lui essuya le visage avec douceur passant délicatement sa main humide sur les yeux de son jeune frère...

Il caressait maintenant calmement sa joue si douce ; Al qui ne s'attendait pas a cela rouvrit brusquement les yeux et baragouina un "nii-san" avant qu'Ed ne se mette a jouer avec ses lèvres toutes aussi douces et tentantes, puis lui donna un baiser, contournant ainsi l'éthique. Mais comment résister a une bouche si gracieuse? Si enivrante...

Le cadet ne sachant pas comment réagir, voulu briser ce lien qui les conduisait vers l'inceste, mais l'avidité, l'envie de découvrir de nouvelles sensations, de plus avec son frère, son cher frère qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde fut la plus forte.

Il soupira d'aise quand Edward tourna un peu la tête, et passa sa langue sur les siennes l'invitant à savourer et à intensifier ce moment de tendresse.

Al de plus en plus gêné et de plus en plus excité, ouvrit la bouche laissant ainsi à son frère l'occasion de lui prouver son amour … disons pas si fraternel que ça…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Elric je fais un petit réglage et c'est...bon

Winry "le réparateur" de la chaudière venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain, pleine de cambouis avec une clef a molette dans la main et, voyant cette scène on ne peut plus explicite, eu un choc...

-je suis désolée...je ne pensais pas que... (à la base faut que Winry soit capable de penser )

-so...sort!sort de la tout de suite!! hurla Ed a son amie d'enfance

Ne se faisant pas prié elle sortit avec une rapidité fulgurante. Al amorphe ne savait que faire...

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 1)**

ALORS!!Un petit point !

LE PLUS IMPORTANT !!Un immense merci à chtite gothii qui m'a corrigée mon orthographe de BIP (bah c'est un rating M alors je peux osé les gros mots! XD)

C'était partit pour être un one shot (un aprèm' entier dessus!!) mais finalement ça fait plus pro comme ça! XP


End file.
